my love for you will never keep us apart
by princessJESSE826
Summary: well this is my first story so hope u enjoy its a robin and starfire story
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story so I hope u enjoy!

I do not own the teen titans

"Hello Robin is this not a glorious morning?" Starfire asked a groggy Robin.

"Yes it's beautiful Star!" said a mesmerized Robin because he was not talking about the morning he was talking about Starfire and the way he emerald eyes shined when the sun hit her eyes in the morning! As Robin was thinking this he just blurted out "um Star would you like to go to the mall? Said a now regretful Robin he hated the mall but when he was around her he couldn't stop himself from blurting stuff to spend more time with her.

"Oh yes of course Robin, let me just change into some regular clothes!" said a now excited Starfire.

"Dude why do you always do that?" said an also groggy titan named Beastboy.

"Shut up what do you know?" said a now frustrated Robin because of the fact he had done that not knowing that Beatsboy was there. With that Robin went to put on as Starfire said it "regular clothes." After about 10 minutes they both returned to the living room Starfire was wearing a pink minny ruffle shirt with a yellow polo and her purple boots, Robin thought she looked beautiful even though her she hadn't grasped the whole matching of the outfit thing yet. Robin however matched and was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a navy blue muscle t-shirt and as well as Robin, Starfire thought he looked gorgeous and then immediately felt ugly with the outfit she picked out but ignored it and they both said their goodbyes to the other titans and made for the r-cycle. Robin hopped on and gestured for Starfire to do the same and she did, a little to happy because Robin saw her blush and started to grin. After what felt like about 15 minutes Robin parked the r-cycle a block from the mall and started to walk and was joined by Starfire only she was hovering about 3 inches of the ground and Robin could tell she was happy and was glad that he had asked if she wanted to go to the mall (well actually blurted but he ignored that part). They walked inside and headed for Urban Outfitters. Starfire looked around and piled clothes onto her arms and looked frantically for Robin so she could ask his opinion. When she found him he was trying on a belt and she saw the faintest amount of rock hard abs and started to blush and apparently Robin noticed because then he put down the belt and looked at the blushing alien.

"Sorry Robin I should not have looked at your stomach I am sorry!" said a very embarrassed Starfire.

"Awe that's ok I look at your stomach every day, uh I mean not that I look but that your um uniform an all…" mumbled Robin

"That's ok" A laughing Starfire managed to say "Um anyway I was hoping to get your opinion on some of the clothes" asked Star

"Oh ya of course no problem" and with that said Starfire whisked robin away just outside of the fitting room. About 5 minutes later Starfire came out of the fitting room in a denim mini skirt that was frayed at the bottom with a long tube-tank that was a pale green and a big brown belt at her waist which actually accented her eyes perfectly. Apparently Robin noticed this too because he was awestruck but then snapped out of it with the sound of Starfire snapping her fingers.

"It's that bad the girl at the register said it would look nice!" said a now sad Starfire

"No it-I mean you look beautiful I was just WOW! Um I think you should definitely buy that!" mumbled a flustered Robin

"Oh glorious!" said Starfire while she jumped up and down and clapped her hands together. "I will go try on the rest!" said an eager Starfire. Another 5 minutes went by and Starfire came out this time in a long black skirt that touched the floor with an also long tube-tank this time in navy blue vertical stripes. "So what do you think of this one?" asked Starfire

"Also a keeper!" said Robin "Anything else in there?"

"Well um yes but I don't think it looks nice…" Said Star

"What is it? Let me see" Said an eager Robin

"Ok but I did the warning!" said Starfire in a monotone voice as Robin laughed. This time 10 minutes past and Robin was getting impatient but he wouldn't let her know that.

"Ok here I come even though I look like a glarfneef!" said Starfire as she walked out in a bikini that was in army green and purple camouflage. "I told u I looked like a glarfneef!" said Starfire responded to the bewildered look on his face but the reason was because he thought she looked the total opposite of a glarfneef whatever that was. She was the prettiest person he'd ever seen and the bathing suit put it over the top. "Im going to change I will not buy this thing!" said Starfire obviously hurt by his reaction even though she didn't know what his look ment.

"No Starfire you look beautiful you don't look like a glarfneef whatever that is" said Robin. And with that said Starfire ran up to Robin and hugged him, Robin returned the hug now aware of the looks he was getting for hugging a half naked alien in the fitting room. They both pulled away blushing.

"You ready to go?" said Robin as he cleared his throat.

"Yes just let me change!" said an ecstatic and hungry Starfire. "Robin may we get the grub?"

"Yes of course" said a now hungry and happy Robin but little did he know that that happiness would soon come to an end!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter ENJOY!

I don't own the teen titans 

"Hey the love birds are back!" said an enthused Cyborg

"I believe Beastboy and Raven are the only birds here but if you care to explain I will gladly listen!" said an eager and confused Starfire

"Uh no Starfire that's ok I'm just joking around!" Cyborg said as he was laughing

"Alright anyway um all titans report to training!" said Robin as he walked away. Ten minutes went by and soon everyone was in the training room.

"Dude can I like go first cause there's a marathon of movies on and I kind of want to watch it." asked a hopeful Beatsboy

"Ya fine whatever go down to the field." said an annoyed Robin but he had to realize not everyone was into training like he was. After a half an hour dodging bullets and bombs changing into different animals such as cheetahs, a t-rex, eagles, Beastboy was pooped and couldn't wait to shower and watch TV.

"Dude that was rough!" said an exhausted Beastboy. "I'm taking a shower!"

"Yes please!" said a sarcastic Raven. "I'll go next." Beastboy stuck around long enough to see that Raven finished on the field in half the time of Beastboy and was aware that he saw because he walked away in a sour mood.

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

"Titans Trouble!" yelled Robin and everyone ran outside. Cyborg got in his car; Robin got on the r-cycle as the other 3 flew and headed out to the bank where there was a robbery by Red-X.

"RED-X PUT THAT DOWN AND I'LL TRY NOT TO HURT YOU!" yelled Robin

"Let me think about it…uh NO!" Red-X yelled as he shot Sticky X's out of his palm. They missed Robin and Raven but not Starfire she was immediately stuck to the wall of the bank.

"Hey cutie why is it that when I want to talk to you, you always try to kill me?" Red-X said as he was grinning.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" yelled a furious Robin

"Whatever you say WONDER BOY!" and with that Red-X disappeared but left a note in Starfire's hand that read:

**To Starfire:**

_Your hair is red _

_My eyes are blue_

_Lets go on a day-date _

_How about 2?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans 

"What the hell is his problem" yelled Robin at no one inparticular. They all had gotten back to the tower and were now trying to locate Red-X.

"Robin I do not understand this "poem" I've never read this and I have read quite a few poems!" said Starfire

"That's because he made it up!" Robin said

"Oh that is the sweetness! I've never had anyone right me anything before especially a poem!" exclaimed Starfire but immediately looked at her feet expecting a glare from Robin, and that's exactly what she got (and a little extra!).

"**WHAT**? Starfire this guy is a villain how can you say that! Robin yelled at Starfire.

"Because Robin everyone has a good side! And he was kind enough to show it!" Starfire yelled right back

"So what are you going to marry the guy?" robin yelled furiously silently praying she would say no.

"No, of course not Robin!" (Robin silently thanked her) "But that does not mean I will not give him a chance who knows maybe I can make him realize what he does is wrong and would change and maybe even join us!" Starfire exclaimed (Beastboy, Raven , and Cyborg silently watch in anticipation of a Robin melt down). They all knew that Robin loved Starfire and vise-versa so they waited in anticipation of what Robin would do next.

"Oh ya Star sure then I'll call up Slade and say hey buddy want to go to lunch and maybe team up again!" Robin shot back. And at this Starfire was hurt!

"I will not stand here and be hurt and humilitated um I mean humilitation or whatever!" said Starfire as she ran she did not want the team let alone Robin see her cry.

"Starfire! Uhh! Star come back I'm sorry!" said Robin this time with sadness in his voice he loved that Starfire saw the best in people especially when he was being a jerk, and he HATED seeing her cry! He loved her he just didn't want to see her with a bad guy or any guy for that matter. Now just noticing the audience he took of to Starfire's room.

KNOCK KNOCK

"GO AWAY! (sniff)" "Star come on open up…please I'm really sorry!" Robin said

"Please go away Robin (even though she wanted to be comforted by him, he was the only one who could make her feel better) I do not wish to be given the "Lecture."

"No lectures just talking" said a hopeful Robin and then the door opened and in came Robin.

"Look I'm sorry I shouldn't of blown up like that it's just I got a little jealous that's all im sure he's a very nice person!" said Robin through gritted teeth.

"Oh Robin thank you!" said Starfire as she smothered Robin in a hug. He returned it and stroked her soft, shiny, scented hair. And within 2 minutes the crying stopped and they both just layed their on Starfire's bed falling asleep holding each other tightly wishing that moment would last forever but as always it doesn't.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Robin its Red-X he's at a rundown house where there has said to be some hidden synothium!" exclaimed Raven. At that moment both Robin and Starfire emerged out of her room a little too groggy because they got curious looks from everyone.

"Titans Go!" yelled Robin and as usual Cyborg hopped in to his car, Robin on the r-cycle, and the other 3 flew. It was along trip about 45 minutes but when they got there they were too late but there was another note for Starfire…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans

As soon as the team rushed inside of the abandoned house they saw a note that read to Starfire my #1 true love. When Robin saw this he was fuming but tried to make it seem like he was just mad because they missed him. Actually Robin was mad because Starfire got another love note…Robin's thoughts…_who does this guy think he is? What makes him think Starfire will actually like him? Then again Starfire tends to like everybody and isn't afraid to show it. Why does she have to be so freaking adorable! _As soon as he thought this Starfire gave Robin a look of concern and showed him the note. It read:

_**Dear My Shining Star,**_

_**I wish to talk to you face-to-face**_

_**And hold you in a sweet embrace.**_

_**Meet me at café tutu tango**_

_**Make sure you wear your brand new bangle**_

**_(And then out dropped a purple bangle from the envelope)_**

_**Come at the strike of two**_

_**I can't wait to hold you**_

_**Sincerely Yours,**_

_**X**_

Robin was furious! How could this lunatic say these things and since when was X a poet? What would he do? What would Star do? His Star go out with his enemy? It just wasn't right, and he was going to put a stop to it immediately!

"Star your not going… right?" Exclaimed Robin but then realized he startled Starfire and everyone else.

"Dude go where? Let me see!" yelled Beatsboy and then he snatched the note from Robin and the 3 titans went of to the side to leave Robin to his well yelling.

"I don't know Robin but I wish not to think of this at the moment please." Said Starfire hoping for an ok.

"Look Star I know this is weird but I mean he may be a nice guy inside but on the outside he's a criminal and I don't want to see you go out with him or any guy for that matter…but seriously Star please you can't go-" but was then cut off by Starfire

"Robin why is this a big deal to you? I know that you weren't like this about Beastboy and Terra so why are you like this with me…um I- before I make a decision I need to know how you feel…about me." Said a serious Starfire. Robin had never seen her like this very down to earth but he figured it was time to tell his feelings but he wanted to do it in a better place not in this run down old house.

"Um Starfire I don't think this is the place let's go back to the tower and we can talk." Robin said. So they all left the house the 3 titans got in to the t-car and Starfire hopped on the r-cycle. When they arrived at the tower Cyborg and Beastboy ran to play video games in the living room, Raven went to her room to read, and Robin and Starfire went on the roof. They both sat on the edge but it was chilly so robin shared his cape with Starfire.

"So Robin what is it that you feel?" asked an eager Starfire

"Well here's the thing Star I" but then was cut off because he was smothered in a soft kiss from Starfire. She then pulled away blushing and said "Robin I love you with all my heart!" Robin was still in shock from the kiss and then looked in to her beautiful green eyes and said "Starfire I love Raven?" he was cut off by Raven entering the roof.

"Sorry to interrupt but we just got a lock on Red-X. He's about 10 miles away." Raven said in her monotone voice and left. Starfire left the roof crying and turned to Robin and said "Hope you have fun with Raven because I will indeed have the fun with Red-X." and with that she left. His one true love left thinking why could I be so stupid! They all left the tower in search of Red-X. They finally located him in a bank.

"STOP X OR I'LL STOP YOU!" yelled Robin he was in no mood to fool around he just wanted to make up with Starfire and then everything will go back to normal.

"Hey babe did you get my note?" asked Red-X

"Yes I did " replied Starfire

"And…?" asked X

"Well I would (turns to Robin, he silently begs her not to) not like to go on this day of face with you I am sorry but I do not feel any joy at the moment (turns to Robin and gives him a dirty look). How could she be so stupid and let her feelings cloud her judgement especially with Robin. How could she think that he would love her? Of course he loved Raven she was dark and mysterious like him.

"Well then sorry babe but I won't wait!" and with that X grabbed Starfire and kissed her so passionately she thought her lips would fall off but for some strange reason she didn't fight it she just imagined Robin's face against hers and she returned the kiss, but then, realizing who he was, she immediately shot him with her eye beams.

"Leave me alone all of you!" yelled Starfire and she hit X so hard he couldn't move then she flew off to the tower, she just wanted to be alone. What had he done how could he hurt the one person he loved above all? How would he fix this?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans

Robin was depressed! His one true love Starfire loved him back and he had to be so stupid and say Raven! God! How could he be so stupid? Just then the door to the roof opened and there was standing Starfire in tears. When she looked up she saw Robin sitting there practically in tears and said "Sorry I didn't know this place was occupied. I will leave"

"No Star please stay I need to talk to you! Please let me explain! Please Star! Please!" asked Robin

"Fine. You will have the minute!" Starfire said in a serious voice.

"Thanks, look Star I appreciate you telling me your feelings! I really do! It made it easier to tell you my feelings!"

"Yes, easier to tell me that you love Raven! That was most unpleasant! But now I understand your feelings and we will only be friends." Said a sad Starfire

"No Star that's it Starfire I love YOU! Not Raven I only said her name cause she came onto the roof. Star I love YOU! And only you! I've loved you since the first time we kissed I was just scared you didn't feel the same way and so I never told you. Star I'm so sorry I love you so much! Look what can I do to prove to you that you are the only one for me?" asked Robin

"You just did!" said Starfire as she ran into Robins arms with tears in her eyes

"I love you Star! My Star…I like that" Robin said

"Me too!" Starfire said as she was falling asleep but then she got the urge and acted on it and kissed Robin like there was no tomorrow! (Yay!) He gladly returned the kiss. After a while he was getting sleepy and decided that the roof was nowhere for Star to sleep so he carried her to her room and placed her on the bed when she said "Robin what does this mean?"

"Um I'm putting you to bed?"

"No us where does this leave us? Are we the girlfriend?" asked Starfire

"No."

"Oh"

"You're the girlfriend I'm the boyfriend." Robin said with a grin on his face

"Oh glorious! I wish to spend all of my time with you boyfriend. I love you so much that I get a weird feeling in my stomach every time I see you!" said an enthusiastic Starfire

"I love you too Star!" Robin said. Then he kissed her with all his heart. "Good night my beautiful Star!"

"Um Robin?" asked Starfire

"Yes" answered Robin

"Since we are the couple may we share the bed at nigh? I get lonely and you are so warm to me and well…" mumbled Starfire

"Oh I thought you'd never ask!" replied Robin

"Great, let me just change into my sleepwear!" Starfire said as she headed for her closet

"Alright meet me in my room, I've got to change to" and then he was off so get changed. Not even 2 minutes passed but to them it felt like forever. As Starfire entered Robin's room she saw him in his navy blue striped boxers.

"Hey I hope you don't mind me sleeping in my boxers it's just a lot comfier?" asked Robin

"No not at all!" replied Star as she climbed in to bed wearing a sports bra and little boy shorts. Robin couldn't take his eyes off her! Apparently Starfire noticed this because she asked "Is my outfit a problem?"

"No! It's just wow! You're so beautiful! I love you so much!" Robin replied

"Oh Robin!" exclaimed Starfire as she ran into his arms and smothered him in a kiss! They stood there in each others arms when Starfire realized that Robin was finally taller than she was and she immediately sunk into his chest.

"Robin may we go to sleep I am very tired!" asked Star as she yawned

"Of course!" Robin replied. And with that the both climbed into bed. Starfire climbed in first, then Robin. Starfire loved the way Robin's skin felt. She buried her head into his neck and immediately fell asleep. Robin put his head over Star's and put his arms around her waist. He also loved the way her skin felt. They both had the best sleep of their lives knowing they both were there to comfort each other! But they had the erie feeling like someone was watching them…and someone was! That someone was…


End file.
